Dragon Ball Z - The Ultimate Evil Saga
by Stucklord100
Summary: Set exactly a year after Kid Buu was defeated, The Ultimate Evil saga begins. Everyone gathers at Capsule Corp for a get together, but then things go wrong. While Goten and Trunks are out sparring, a mysterious Saiyan space pod crash lands nearby. From within the pod emerges a man who bears a striking resemblance to Goku...
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

_A Note from the Author:_

_Hi. Stucklord100 here. This story, Dragon Ball Z - The Ultimate Evil Saga, is one of my many DBZ fanfics that I have come up with. However, this is the first one that I have broken down into an entire saga, which consists of 46 total chapters. Most of my other works are movies that feature original characters. However, this saga contains the first villain that I have created that I actually wanted to go in-depth with. Each chapter is written like an episode of the show, so if you can use your imagination, you can probably picture what it would be like if it was a part of the show._

_This saga is set exactly one year after Kid Buu was defeated by the Spirit Bomb. This saga was written as a precursor to the movie Battle Of Gods, and, as such, features spoilers for the movie, but only in the final chapter. The main villain of this saga is an original character named Elzarre, who is, as the title suggests, the ultimate evil. This saga follows the series canon for the most part, but sometimes will include characters from the various movies of the series. However, to accomodate for the storyline, one or two changes were made to the canon._

_Also all the text in the story that is in bold indicates parts that the narrator would read in an episode._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this saga as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

_Thanks for reading_  
_Stucklord100_

**...**

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

**One whole year has passed since the defeat of Majin Buu. The past year has been a time of peace and prosperity, although, for Goku and his friends, it has also been a tough one. Knowing that the peace they fought for wouldn't last forever, the Z-Fighters continued to train. Now, with our heroes stronger than ever, a new chapter in Goku's story is ready to begin!**

Hidden away, far to the east, lies Mt. Paozu, which also happens to be the home of Goku, his wife Chi-Chi, and his two sons, Gohan and Goten. Today, they are scheduled to go and visit one of Goku's greatest allies, and also his greatest rival, Vegeta.

Goku pokes his head down the hall and yells, " Come on everyone. We don't want to be late! Bulma will kill me if we're late!" "Coming dad!" comes the shout of his eldest son Gohan, from across the hall. Goten walks out, dressed in his fighting gi. "Why are you dressed like that Goten?" Goku enquires. "Well, Trunks and I are going to have a little competition again!" Goten answers enthusiastically. "And this time, I'm going to win!"

"And where is your fighting outfit, Goku?" Chi-Chi asks in a sarcastic tone. Goku, not fully understanding sarcasm, replies jubilantly. "Oh, I've got in on under this suit. Don't worry! I'm ready for a fight if anything comes up!" Gohan comes running out of his room wearing his best suit. On his face, he wears a pair of glasses. "Alright! Everyone ready?" Goku asks. "Do it dad!" Goten says excitedly. Everyone grabs hold of Goku, who raises two fingers to his forehead, and then they disappear.

**. . . . . . .**

Suddenly, they reappear, right in front of Capsule Corp, the home of Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks. "All here in one piece?" Goku checks to see if everyone is still with him. "Good. Because I'm starving!" Goku is just about to knock on the door, when it is flung wide by young Trunks. "Hey guys! You're finally here!" "You seem really excited Trunks." Gohan states. "Are you and Goten going to have another round to see who's the strongest?" "Of course!" Trunks states, with a cocky grin. Trunks walks them in to the greenhouse, where Bulma sits at a table, with beverages already set out. Goku scans the room, and notices Vegeta standing against a nearby tree.

"Hey everyone! How you doing?" Goku asks. "Well! Look who finally decided to show up!" Bulma jumps out of her chair, and walks towards Goku. "You could have visited earlier. I've been inviting you over for a whole year!" Bulma shouts accusingly. "Gee... Sorry Bulma. It's just that I've been so busy with training, that I haven't had time to!" Goku laughs. "So, you have been training. Good to know, Kakarot!" Vegeta says, as he walks towards the group. "Vegeta! How are you going?" Gohan asks. "Good. How about you?" Vegeta replies. "Great! I've really been studying hard this past year. But, I've been training just as hard as I've been studying!" Gohan answers.

Suddenly, Gohan's watch begins beeping like crazy. "What is that infernal racket?" Vegeta asks. "Hehe... Sorry everyone. That's Videl. I'll be back in a moment!" With that, Gohan heads into the main house. Goten and Trunks step in, and Trunks is the first to speak. "Goten and I are going to have our fight!" "Okay, but remember, make sure you're a safe distance away from the city, okay?" Bulma reminds them. "We don't want a repeat of the last time!" Trunks and Goten go bright red as they recall that 'last time', they accidentally destroyed a whole building. "Don't worry! We won't do that again!" Goten replies. With that, the two boys go running out of the building and take to the skies.

**. . . . . . .**

Gohan has entered the lounge room, which is completely void of people. He pushes a button on his watch, and Videl's face pops up on it. "Hey Gohan!" Videl states. "Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time. How are you?" "Good. I'm good. We've just not long arrived at Bulma's." Gohan answers. "I think that Vegeta's a little mad at me though. I think he called the noise that the watch made 'an infernal racket'!" "Haha. Well, that's Vegeta for you." Videl replies. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a week." Gohan asks. "Well, it's been a bit hectic here. I've been finishing up my studies. I'm on my final essay now. When I'm done, I promise that we'll spend some time together, just you and me." Videl responds.

**. . . . . . .**

Goten and Trunks are soaring through the sky as they head far enough away from West City. "Hey Goten! That place looks good! Let's have our match over there!" Trunks shouts. "You bet!" Goten replies. The two boys land, and take their ready positions. "Same rules as last time?" Trunks asks. "Yeah!" replies Goten. "Ready?" "Ready!"

Trunks kicks off hard from the ground, and hurtles towards Goten, who does the same. The two boys meet in the middle, and both manage to avoid the other's punch. They both jump back, and then shoot off into the sky. Goten comes to a sudden halt, and yells "Take this!" Energy blasts explode from Goten's outstretched palms, and soar towards Trunks.

Knowing that he can't dodge them all, Trunks lets out a mighty yell, and a golden aura appears around him. His hair stands on end, and has become a golden blonde. The energy blasts make contact with Trunks, but they don't seem to phase him. "Hah! You're not the only one who can go Super Saiyan!" Goten remarks, and he too transforms.

**. . . . . . .**

A small, round, metallic ball can be seen hurtling past the moon, and entering earth's atmosphere.

**. . . . . . .**

Immediately, as the ball enters the atmosphere, Trunks, Goten, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan can sense the extreme power that emanates from the pod.

"Whoa! That's one strong power!" Goku remarks.

"It's strange... That power... Feels familiar to me... But how?" Vegeta thinks.

"I'm sorry Videl. I'm going to have to talk to you later. Something's wrong." Gohan tells Videl.

The two boys cease their match, as they watch the ball plummet down to earth. It lands with a deafening crash, creating a giant crater around the landing zone. As the dust settles, the pod opens, and out hops a man who bears a striking resemblance to Goku. "So. This is planet Earth..." the mystery man remarks.

**Just who is this mystery man? And why has he come to Earth? What is it about him that feels familiar to Vegeta? Discover all the answers, in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Revelation Of Evil

**Chapter 2 - Revelation Of Evil**

**Last time, on Dragon Ball Z! ****Goku and his family headed to Bulma's place. Once they arrived, Goten and Trunks flew off, ready to decide which of them was the strongest. Just as everyone else got comfortable, a space pod came crashing down to earth. Who could this mysterious man be? ****Find out, now!**

"So. This is planet Earth." remarks the man. "Nice place. Now, let's see. Where is Kakarot?" The man scans the surrounding area. "There's two power levels over there!" With that, the man flies off.

Trunks and Goten have ceased their fight, as they track the mysterious power. "Ah! Goten! It's coming right at us!" Trunks yells. The second the boy finishes his sentence, the man is upon them. He turns around, and realises that the two boys who stand before him are not the one that he seeks.

"Hey! Just who are you?" Trunks yells. "Yeah! And why do you look so much like my dad!" Goten shouts. "I'm not about to tell you runts anything!" replies the man, in a rough voice. "Did he just call us runts?" Goten asks Trunks angrily. "I think he did Goten!" Trunks replies. "We'll show him! Come on Goten! Let's use Fusion!" Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance, and Gotenks emerges in his Super Saiyan form. The mystery man immediately takes note of the huge spike in Gotenks' power. "Well, it seems that you aren't insignificant runts after all! This could be fun!" The man says. "We'll show you!" Gotenks replies.

Gotenks hurtles towards the man, who prepares to counterattack. But Gotenks flies behind him quickly, and strikes from behind, making the man wince in pain. He quickly regains his composure, and turns to face Gotenks. "So, you caught me off guard! That's the last time that'll happen!" Then the man begins gathering energy, and transforms into a Super Saiyan!

"Whoa! He's a Super Saiyan too!" Gotenks remarks. "This could be interesting!" The mystery man attacks first, moving with such speed that Gotenks can't follow him. He begins pounding the boys, and then soars above them, striking them with an overhead hammer so powerful that it splits the fusion!

As Goten and Trunks get to there feet, they realise that the fusion has worn off. "Oh no! We're in trouble now!" Trunks exclaims. Just then, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan appear on the battlefield, thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission. The mystery man spots Goku, and flies into a rage. "Kakarot!" he shouts, as he speeds down towards Goku, and then punches him so hard that he is sent soaring into a nearby rock formation.

The man moves to attack Vegeta, who is more prepared than Goku, and manages to block it. "This man... I remember him from somewhere... No! It couldn't be..." Vegeta's train of thought is cut short by a loud roar from within the rubble. "Kaioken!" Goku soars out of the rubble, glowing a dark red from his powerup. Goku speeds towards the man, and strikes him hard in the gut, making him shudder in pain.

Goku continues his assault on the man, striking him from every angle with incredible speed. However, the man counters by releasing a burst of energy that sends Goku flying. Vegeta puts all of his energy into his fists, and strikes the mystery man as hard as he can on the head, making him fall to the ground. As he lands on the dirt, his loses his Super Saiyan state. "Why'd you do that, Vegeta?" Gohan asks. "Because I have some questions that I need to ask our Saiyan friend here! Come on Kakarot! Grab him, and let's head back to Capsule Corp!"

**. . . . . . .**

Everyone has gathered in Bulma's inventing room. The mysterious man is tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Vegeta is hiding in the shadows to the side of the room. Slowly, the man regains consciousness, and opens his eyes. "Where... Am I?" the man asks. "Who are you all?" Vegeta's voice echoes from the shadows, "You're on Planet Earth. And how about you tell us who you are first." "Hang on! Planet Earth... That's... the one that... Kakarot was sent to destroy. How is it still here?" the man questions. "Hmm... So. You are him, aren't you?" Vegeta asks. "You're Bardock." "Yeah. That's my name. Now, how about you tell me yours!" Bardock replies angrily.

Vegeta steps out from the shadows, and reveals himself. "King Vegeta? No! You can't be!" Bardock exclaims. "No. I'm not King Vegeta. I'm Prince Vegeta!" Vegeta answers, impatiently. "But... I thought you were wiped out with the rest of the Saiyans, back when Planet Vegeta was blown up." Bardock responds. "Just how much about our planet's destruction do you remember?" Vegeta asks.

"Hold on!" Goku interjects. "Our planet? So, this guy is definitely a Saiyan? I thought that they were all wiped out, except for us." "Kakarot, meet Bardock... Your father!" Vegeta replies. "WHAT!?" everyone in the room shouts in shock. "My... father... Could it really... Be true?" Goku wonders aloud. "Kakarot? Is it really you?" asks Bardock. "Well, I prefer the name Goku, but my Saiyan name is Kakarot." Goku responds. "So, you're really... My son..." Bardock says with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Alright, alright! There'll be plenty of time for a family reunion later!" Vegeta interrupts angrily. "Let's hear it! What do you know of Planet Vegeta's destruction?" "Okay... Some things are a bit hazy, but here's what happened..." Bardock recounts.

"We Saiyans had been working for Frieza for a long time. But, he always feared our power. He planned to destroy us all, because he knew that one day, we could rise to oppose him. He sent his henchman, Dodoria, out after my team, and he... He killed them all... My team... My friends... I tried to warn the rest of the Saiyans, but... They wouldn't listen... I flew up above the planet, and I challenged Frieza. I... Lost... However... Just before Frieza's attack hit me... Someone... Teleported in and... Rescued me... I witnessed the destruction of Planet Vegeta from a safe distance..."

"But... How did you escape? Who saved you?" Vegeta asks, in shock. "He... Told me that his name... Was Elzarre. He offered to train me, to make me stronger. With his help, I would be able to avenge my race. He took me to this really bizzare plce, where time didn't seem to flow. There, for the past 38 years, Elzarre trained me... But... There... Were other important things... But, they're really hazy. I can't seem to... Remember them." Bardock explained.

"Damn it! Remember! We need to know all the details!" Vegeta shouts in anger. "I... I'm trying..." Bardock replies.

"Dad. How about you tell us everything you can remember about Elzarre?" Goku asks. "Elzarre. Right. Well, he claims to be a demigod. He exists in a dimension outside of this, and can only leave when he gathers enough energy. And he's evil... Pure evil. He... He was in control of Frieza. Everything that Frieza did was because Elzarre commanded him to. There were others too... Umm... Turles... Cooler... Dr. Gero, Cell, Broly, Babidi and Majin Buu. He controlled them all. Everything they did was because he told them to."

Everyone is shocked by this revelation. "So, what you're saying is that this Elzarre manipulated all of the foes that we've faced over the past 14 years. He controlled them all?" Vegeta asks, still in shock. "Y-Yeah... He tried to control me too... That's why I attacked you when I landed. But, he lost his grip on me when you knocked me out." Bardock answers.

"What does this guy have against us?" Goku wonders. "He knows that the two of you are the only ones in existence who can stand against him. He wants you dead, so that no one can challenge him." Bardock replies. "So... You said that he can only leave his dimension once he gathers enough energy, right?" Vegeta questions. "Yeah. That's right." Bardock answers.

"Well then, it might be a while before he can bother us then. However, I think it best that we all continue to train over the next while. Who knows what this guy might throw at us." Vegeta states. "I agree!" Goku answers. "Now, could you please untie me? My wrists are getting sore!" Bardock says. At that, everyone laughs.

**With this new revelation, things are finally beginning to make sense. But what does Elzarre have in store for our heroes? Find out, in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Moment's Peace

**Chapter 3 - A Moment's Peace**

**Last time, on Dragon Ball Z! While everyone was visiting Bulma and Vegeta, a powerful foe came crashing down to the earth. Goten and Trunks fused, and fought with the mystery man, soon uncovering that he too was a Super Saiyan. Goku and Vegeta fought the man briefly, until Vegeta knocked him out. When he regained consciousness, he revealed himself as Bardock, the father of Goku. Bardock told everyone about Elzarre, the one responsible for saving Bardock from perishing along with Planet Vegeta. He was also the one in control of all of the villains that Goku and his friends had fought over the years. Now, Goku has decided that he wants to have a family day before he begins his training, so he gathers Chi-Chi, Ox King, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Hercule, Buu and Bardock, and decides that they are going to go on a picnic in the mountains. The story continues, now!**

"Well, here we are. Everyone's here!" Goku says to Bardock, as he looks out over his extended family, who are spread out over a giant picnic rug on top of a hill. "Now, are you ready dad? Ready to meet them?" "I... I think so..." Bardock replies. "Alright everybody! Gather round! There's someone that I'd like you all to meet!" Goku shouts. Everyone stands up, and Goku brings out Bardock. "This is Bardock, my dad!" Goku explains.

Videl leans over and whispers in Gohan's ear. "I thought you said that your grandfather died when the planet exploded." Gohan whispers back. "Well, that's what we all thought, until yesterday." Goku speaks once more, "Okay then. Time for some more personal introductions. First off, dad, this is my wife, Chi-Chi." Goku says as he motions towards Chi-Chi. "Well, it certainly is nice to meet you, Bardock." "No... The pleasure... is all mine..." Bardock replies. "And this is Chi-Chi's father, Ox King." Goku states, directing Bardock's attention towards the incredibly large man. "Sure is nice to meet you Bardock!" says Ox King. "Next up, we have my two sons, Gohan, and Goten." Goku says.

"My... Grandsons... You sure are strong..." Bardock says quietly. "Nice to meet you." Goten says, with a bow. "It's great to finally meet you, grandpa!" says Gohan. "And then, we have Videl, Gohan's girlfriend, and her dad, Hercule, and lastly, Majin Buu, Hercule's best friend." Goku says, finishing off the introductions. "Whoa... You sure have a big family son..." Bardock comments. "Yep! Just wait 'til you meet all my friends!" Goku replies.

"Well everyone. The food's ready, so dig in!" Goku shouts. Everyone sits down and begins eating. They soon find out that Bardock has a knack for pigging out, just like the rest of the Saiyans. "Well, now we know where Goku gets it from!" Chi-Chi comments. Everyone bursts out in laughter, as Bardock, Goku, Gohan and Goten are all pigging out.

Once all the food is gone, Gohan taps a fork against his glass. "Ahem. If I can have everyone's attention please. I don't think that there is much better of a time for me to do this than now. Can I first get everyone to stand?" Everyone stands, and then Gohan turns to Videl.

" Videl... I... Umm..." Gohan says, stumbling over his words. Chi-Chi whispers to Goku "Look. It's happening." Goku whispers back "Yeah." "Videl. I've loved you from the moment that we met. And... I... Umm... I was wondering, if..." Gohan says. Gohan gets down on one knee, and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a small box.

Bardock whispers to Goku, "What is your son doing?" "He's about to ask Videl to be his wife." Goku whispers back. "Ah..." whispers Bardock. Gohan opens the box and reveals a silver ring with a diamond on top. "What I'm trying to say is... Videl, will you marry me?" Videl goes bright red at Gohan's proposal. "Of course. Yes! Yes! I'll marry you Gohan."

Everyone except Goten sighs in awe. "What's going on?" the young boy asks his father. "What is Gohan doing?" "Your brother and Videl are going to get married soon." Goku explains to his son. "Ah! I get it! So, Videl will be like my sister?" "Well, that's one way to put it." Videl replies, and everyone starts laughing.

**. . . . . . .**

After everyone has finished congratulating Gohan and Videl, the pair sneak off to spend some time together by the lake. "Well Gohan. I've gotta say, I didn't expect that today." Videl tells her fiance. "Haha. Guess I surprised you, huh?" Gohan replies. "You sure did. But it was the best surprise I could have asked for." Videl explains. "I love you Gohan." "I love you too Videl." With that, the pair embrace...

**. . . . . . .**

Back at the picnic, Goten is busy asking his grandfather everything he can about Planet Vegeta. "Well, back then, we used to work for Frieza." Bardock says. "Who's Frieza?" Goten ask, in awe. "He was a real monster. But none of us were strong enough to defeat him back then. So we were forced to do his bidding." Bardock replies. "But, a while back, your dad defeated Frieza. So, in the end, he was destroyed by a Saiyan, just like he feared." "Wow... So... Cool!" Goten states, awestruck. Goku jumps in on the conversation at that point. "Yeah, Frieza sure was strong back then, but these days, I'm sure that you could beat him Goten. You probably wouldn't even have to go Super Saiyan!" Goku explains.

**. . . . . . .**

By the time Bardock has told Goten everything he can about Planet Vegeta, Gohan and Videl have returned from the lake. "So Goten, what's grandpa been telling you?" Gohan asks. "Well, he told me all about Planet Vegeta, and Frieza." Goten tells his older brother. "Ha! Yeah, I remember Frieza. I fought against him alongside Dad, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillin twelve years ago. That was when dad first became a Super Saiyan!" Gohan states.

Suddenly, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Bardock look to the sky. "Do you feel that dad?" Gohan asks. "Yeah, I feel it." Goku says. "So much power..." Goten exclaims. "Hang on! I recognize that energy... But how? It couldn't be... Frieza? But... That's way too much power for him..." Goku says, unsure of who the energy really belongs to. "Quickly! Everyone that can't fight! Chi-Chi, Ox King, Hercule, Buu, Videl! I need to get you all to safety!"

Panic ensues, as everyone runs to Goku. Everyone, except Videl. "Gohan? What's going on? What's happening?" "Videl... I'm sorry, but I need you to go with my dad... It's not safe here anymore. I know that power. It's definitely Frieza, and he's stronger than ever. If you stick around, he might use you against us. He's ruthless like that. He'll do anything it takes to win! So, you need to get to safety! I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Gohan explains.

"Alright. I'll go. But... Promise me that you'll be safe? I don't want to lose you..." Videl replies. "Don't worry Videl. I promise. I'll be safe! Nothing's going to happen to me." Gohan states. "Gohan? One last thing?" Videl says. "What's that?" Gohan asks. "I love you..." Videl says, blushing. "I love you too Videl." Gohan replies. With that, Videl runs into Gohan's arms and plants one on him. When the pair finish kissing, Videl walks over to Goku. She looks back at Gohan, just as Goku is about to use Instant Transmission, and mouths the words "Be safe..." And just like that, they are gone...

Within a moment, Goku is back, and ready for a fight. "Where'd you take them dad?" Gohan asks. "To the Lookout. That way, Dende can keep them updated on the fight." Goku replies. "That's good..." says Gohan. The four Saiyans stand there, looking towards the sky, ready for whatever comes their way... "Everyone ready?" Goku asks. "He's here!"

**And just like that, the peace is shattered. But, who is this mysterious foe? Could it really be Frieza, as Gohan predicts? Or could it be someone else? Find out, in the next action-packed chapter, of Dragon Ball Z!**

***Author's Note - **

I've decided to make Bardock a more quiet and reserved character when he is interacting with others outside of the battlefield. I think this is accurate to his character, as he is a fierce fighter in the series, but there are never really any moments where Bardock interacts with others outside of battle. Also, I believe that he would feel incredibly nervous, being thrown in the deep end, especially in this chapter, when he meets everyone for the first time. One thing to look forward to in this series is Bardock's development as a character. He won't always be the shy, reserved man that he is in this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4 - Frieza's New Power

**Chapter 4 - Frieza's New Power**

**Last time, on Dragon Ball Z! Goku and his family had been enjoying a picnic in the mountains. Goku introduced his father, Bardock, to everyone, and then, when all the food was gone, Gohan did something unexpected. He proposed to Videl, who said yes. As the day was winding down, a large power approaching earth brought an unexpected end to the celebration. Goku got everyone who couldn't fight out of there, and now, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Bardock stand ready for battle!**

"Everyone ready? He's here!" Goku shouts, as none other than Frieza crashes to the earth, forming a giant crater beneath his feet. "So, it is you. I thought it might've been. Why are you here? How are you alive?" Goku asks. "Well, hello to you too, you stupid monkey. Now, what did you want to know? Why am I here? Because Elzarre wants you dead!"answers Frieza. "So, Elzarre brought you back, did he?" Bardock shouts. "Silence, traitor! What Elzarre does is none of your concern anymore!" Frieza yells furiously.

"So, he sent you here to kill us? That's actually laughable! You couldn't beat us twelve years ago. What makes you think that this time will be any different?" Gohan asks defiantly. "Pathetic little brat! Elzarre has awakened my true power! Now, with this power, I am far stronger than any you have fought!" Frieza states. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we Frieza." Goku replies. "You fool! I have a new transformation to show you! Now! Tremble in fear, before the almighty Frieza!" Frieza shouts.

The whole earth begins to tremble, as Frieza begins gathering energy for his transformation. "Prepare yourself! For the ultimate power! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Cracks begin forming in the earth below the Saiyans, and they are forced to take to the skies, as the ground beneath them crumbles. The sky goes dark, as thunder begins to rumble, and lightning begins to crack. The whole mountain that they are on is levelled beneath the power that Frieza is exerting.

**. . . . . . .**

Up at the Lookout, Chi-Chi, Ox King, Videl, Hercule, Buu, Dende and Mr. Popo all stare at the black storm clouds that cover the earth. "Oh Goku. Be careful down there." Chi-Chi worries aloud. "Hey, Dende, what's going on?" Videl asks. "It's Frieza. He's... Transforming..." Dende replies, clearly shaken by the immense power coming from Frieza.

"If this keeps up, the whole earth will collapse..." Dende says. Just as he says this, Piccolo steps out from behind a tree. "P-Piccolo!" Dende shouts. "It's... Frieza..." "Shh... I know... I'm going to help them. If he's really as strong as he says he is, they're going to need all the help they can get!" Just as Piccolo is about to fly off, he is stopped by Videl. "Piccolo... Please... Help Gohan." "Don't worry Videl. Gohan will be fine. He's a strong fighter. He won't lose to the likes of Frieza. Oh, and by the way... Congratulations on the engagement. I'm happy for the both of you." Piccolo replies. With that, he jumps off the Lookout, and soars towards the battlefield.

**. . . . . . .**

Back at Capsule Corp, Trunks can feel the incredible power coming from Frieza. Vegeta, however, has locked himself in the training chamber, and has been so focused on his training that he hasn't noticed Frieza yet. "That power... It's incredible..." Trunks remarks. "I've gotta tell dad! Goten's dad is going to need all the help he can get!" With that, Trunks rushes to the training chamber, and attempts to open the door.

"Darn it! It's locked! How am I going to tell dad? Think Trunks, think..." Trunks puts his hand on his chin, and concentrates really hard, trying to come up with a way to get in. Suddenly, an idea hits him! "I've got it!" The young Saiyan exclaims. "I'm just going to have to blow a hole through the door! I hope mum and dad don't get too mad at me..." With that, Trunks gathers up his energy, and blasts the door...

**. . . . . . .**

Vegeta locked himself in the training chamber the moment that Goku and his family left Capsule Corp the day before, and has been pushing himself to the limit ever since. He has spent most of the past year trying to become a Super Saiyan 3, but has still been unsuccessful in his attempts. Completely focused on his training, and entirely oblivious to what has been happening outside the chamber, Vegeta has no idea that Frieza has returned. Until the door to the chamber is blown open, that is...

"What is it son? Can't it wait until I'm finished?" Vegeta asks Trunks, as the young boy jumps over the remains of the door. "Dad! Quickly! There's a huge power that Goten's dad is fighting!" Trunks shouts. "What?" Vegeta closes his eyes, and suddenly, he feels Frieza's power. "That's... Frieza!" Vegeta exclaims. "What's he doing here?" "Dad! Are you going to fight him?" Trunks asks. "Yes. Kakarot is going to need some backup!" Vegeta answers. "Then, I'm coming too!" Trunks says. "Goten's over there too! If he's there, I should be as well!"

"I admire your courage son, but this isn't an enemy that you want to involve yourself with. Frieza is ruthless. He wouldn't hesitate to tear you apart. No, my son. You will not be coming." Vegeta explains. "But... Dad..." Trunks protests. "No buts Trunks! My decision is final!" With that, Vegeta walks over to the wardrobe, and pulls out a set of the Saiyan armour that Bulma made for him eight years ago. He pulls the armour over his head, and is ready for battle!

**. . . . . . .**

Back at the site of the battle, Frieza continues to undergo his his horrible transformation. A white crown extends out the tip of his head, and armour forms around his chest, and extends over his shoulders and around the top half of his back. Twin spikes protrude from his wrists, and he gains a lot more bulk. Finally, the earth gives one last quake, as Frieza finishes his transformation.

"Well, what do you think?" Frieza asks in a much deeper voice. "Shocked at my new form?" "Not really." Goku replies calmly. "You aren't the first of your family to reach this form. Your brother beat you to it, didn't he? And I've already destroyed him in that form once before. You shouldn't be much different!" "You fool! My power has increased more than a hundred fold since then! I am far more powerful than my brother ever was!" Frieza replies furiously.

**. . . . . . .**

Back in West City, Vegeta steps outside, and is about to head over to help Goku, when something stops him dead in his tracks. "What? Why... Can't I... Move?" Vegeta struggles to get the words out of his mouth. The sound of something touching down behind him rings out in the empty street. "Hello Vegeta. Did you miss me?" comes a voice that sends shivers down Vegeta's spine.

**. . . . . . .**

Piccolo is speeding towards the battlefield, when he senses another power has emerged in West City, not too far from him. "That... Power... It couldn't be... No! Not him too! Vegeta's in trouble!" Piccolo changes his direction, as he soars in the direction of West City, hoping to help Vegeta.

**. . . . . . .**

The psychic force that held Vegeta releases him, and he turns to see none other than Cooler, Frieza's brother, standing before him, already in his final form. "C-Cooler! Why are you here?" Vegeta asks. "Why do you think, Vegeta? Something tells me that you already know, don't you. You know that He sent me..." Cooler replies. "Elzarre. He wants Kakarot and I dead, doesn't he? That's why you're here. To kill us, isn't it?" Vegeta demands. "Very perceptive, monkey. However, it's too bad that you won't be around long enough to see Elzarre squeeze the life out of your friend, Goku, isn't it? But don't worry. Your passing will be much swifter." With that, Cooler paralyses Vegeta once again, and the Saiyan Prince is unable to move a muscle.

**Is there any hope left for our heroes? With both Frieza and Cooler there, the situation looks bleak, especially for Vegeta. Time is running out, as Piccolo speeds towards West City. Will he be able to make it in time to save Vegeta? Or will Cooler claim his first victim? And what about Goku, Gohan, Goten and Bardock? Will they be able to stand up to the might of Frieza's new form? Find out, in the next exciting chapter, of Dragon Ball Z!**

***Author's Note -**

This is the beginning of the Frieza/Cooler Arc of the saga. Hopefully, the frantic scene changing doesn't confuse anyone. Let me know if there is anything that I could change to make it easier to keep up with. Also, if anyone is having a hard time picturing Frieza in his fifth stage, here is the link for the image that inspired my description: art/freeza-fifth-form-82128523. Be expecting a lot of action in the next couple of chapters, as the fight escalates! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - Battle With The Brothers

**Chapter 5 - Battle With The Brothers**

**Last time, on Dragon Ball Z! Frieza appeared before Goku, Gohan, Goten and Bardock, claiming that he was there to kill Goku. Everyone dismissed him, until he showed off his new transformation. Meanwhile, Piccolo sensed Frieza's growing power, and sped off towards the battlefield. Vegeta was also ready to join the fight, but, when he stepped out onto the street, Cooler was there to greet him. Piccolo, sensing Cooler's presence, turned his attention towards the older of the brothers, and rushed to Vegeta's aid. Will our heroes be able to stand up against the combined strength of Frieza and Cooler? Find out, now!**

"You will all die by my hand!" Frieza screams as he charges towards the family of Saiyans. Goku, Gohan and Bardock raise their guard in time, but Goten isn't fast enough, and is sent flying from the force of Frieza's attack. "Hahaha! The little monkey just isn't quick enough!" Frieza taunts, as Goten pulls himself out of the rubble and rejoins his family. "Darn it!" Goku says. "He's way stronger than I thought. We might have to go Super Saiyan for this one!" Upon hearing Goku's words, he and his family all transform into Super Saiyans...

**. . . . . . .**

Cooler punches Vegeta in the chest, and the Saiyan Prince grunts in pain. The evil tyrant sees Vegeta's reaction, and begins punching him repeatedly. Vegeta begins to cough up blood, and Cooler laughs. "What a pathetic fool. You don't even stand a chance! I'll crush you, and then, I'm heading off to help my brother kill Goku!"

**. . . . . . .**

Piccolo spots Cooler pummeling Vegeta, and sees his opportunity. The Namekian strikes Cooler with an almighty kick on the back of his head, releasing Vegeta from Cooler's paralysis. "Thanks for that one Piccolo!" Vegeta replies in thanks. "Don't mention it." Piccolo says. Cooler picks himself up from the small crater formed by his impact with the earth. "So. The Namekian is here too! Well then. I guess it's time to wrap things up here!" Cooler declares. With that, he raises a single finger, and immediately summons his Supernova attack...

**. . . . . . .**

Goku, Gohan, Goten and Bardock have all become Super Saiyans, but Frieza just laughs. "What's so funny, Frieza?" Bardock questions, angrily. "You must actually be more stupid than you look if you think that insignificant power up will make a difference!" Frieza states. "Now, I'll crush you all!" Goku and his family attack Frieza simultaneously, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which the tyrant blocks. Frieza strikes back, grabbing Goten's leg, and tossing him at Gohan and Goku, and the three boys are sent flying. With the other hand, Frieza catches one of Bardock's punches, and begins to crush the mighty Saiyan's hand. Bardock screams out in pain, as Frieza breaks all the bones in Bardock's hand. However, Bardock quickly regains his composure, and unleashes a full power energy blast right in Frieza's face.

Goku, Gohan and Goten all hop up just as the smoke begins to clear, and they all see Frieza standing there, looking completely unfazed by Bardock's attack. "No!" Goku exclaims. "He's too strong! We can't beat him! Not like this!" Just then, Goku senses a mighty power far off to the west. "That's... Cooler..." Goku trembles. "And... He's using his ultimate attack..." Thinking quickly, Goku raises his fingers to his forehead, and is gone in a flash...

**. . . . . . .**

Cooler is floating there, as Vegeta and Piccolo look on in horror. Just as the monster is about to unleash his attack, Goku appears behind him, and places one hand on him. In a flash, Goku is gone, and so is Cooler...

**. . . . . . .**

Goku transports Cooler to the nearest uninhabited planet, where Cooler's Supernova is unleashed. Goku uses his Instant Transmission again, this time bringing Cooler back to the battlefield with him. "Why thank you, Goku. It seems you aren't entirely useless after all. Why, without that maneuver of yours, I wouldn't have my brother to team up with!" Frieza laughs. "It's good to see you, brother." Cooler remarks to Frieza. "Good to see that you reached your Final Form too. Now, let's annihilate them!"

**. . . . . . .**

Vegeta and Piccolo look up at the sky where Cooler was floating, dumbfounded. One moment he was there, and the next, he was gone. It isn't long before Vegeta realizes the situation that Goku got himself into. "Come on Piccolo! Kakarot needs our help! He can't take them both on his own!" With that remark, Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan, and he and Piccolo speed towards the battlefield...

**. . . . . . .**

Meanwhile, up at the Lookout, Videl approaches Dende. "Umm... Dende, please, tell me, how is Gohan doing down there?" "Gohan's doing fine so far." Dende answers. "Although he very well may soon not be. They aren't just facing Frieza anymore. They've also got his brother, Cooler, to deal with as well now." "Gohan..." Videl whispers. "Don't you dare die..."

**. . . . . . .**

"Dad, Gohan, Goten! I think I have a way that I can beat them. I need to become a Super Saiyan 3! But... I'm going to need my full power. So, I'm going to need the three of you to buy me one minute. Can you do that? Once that minute is up, I'm sure I can beat them!" Goku explains. "I'm not sure that we'll be able to keep them away from you for that long. They'll know that you're up to something." Bardock replies. "If it's the only way, then we'll do our best, won't we grandpa?" Gohan states. "Yeah. We'll do our best!" Bardock responds. With that, Bardock, Gohan and Goten soar towards Frieza and Cooler.

Goku begins to muster his energy, while the rest of his family stall for time. Gohan attacks Frieza, and the two fearsome fighters launch into an exchange of punches and kicks, with them proving to be equally strong. Meanwhile, Bardock and Goten face Cooler, whom Goten taunts. Cooler gets mad, and chases down Goten, but then Bardock appears overhead, and strikes Cooler's crown with an almighty blow, sending him plummeting to the earth.

There are only ten seconds left until Goku reaches his maximum when Cooler rises from the earth, and notices what is happening. Cooler knocks Goten and Bardock away, and hurtles towards Goku. "Oh no! I'm not going to make it!" Goku shouts. Cooler is just about to land an attack on Goku, when a massive blast of energy appears out of nowhere, and blows Cooler away. Goku reaches his maximum, and transforms into a full power Super Saiyan 3. Just as Goku finishes the transformation, Vegeta and Piccolo arrive.

"Thanks for the help, Vegeta!" Goku says. "I would have been a goner without it!" "Forget about that! We've got to deal with these two first!" Vegeta shouts. Just as the words leave Vegeta's mouth, Frieza gains the upper hand against Gohan, and sends him hurtling to the earth. "Looks like you're going to need all the help you can get!" Vegeta exclaims, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2.

Cooler gets up, and floats beside Frieza. "So, what do we have here? A pack of monkeys, come to die?" Frieza shouts. "Not today, Frieza!" Vegeta exclaims. "Today, it is the two of you that will die!" "I very much doubt that." Cooler states. "We'll see..." Goku replies. "Ready Vegeta?" "Ready!" "Then let's show them the true power of the Saiyans!" Goku shouts, as he and Vegeta speed towards the two brothers...

**Are Goku and Vegeta strong enough now to take down Frieza and Cooler? Will Goku's efforts make a difference? Or will the brothers finally get their revenge? Goku and Vegeta take to the offensive, in the next action-packed chapter of Dragon Ball Z!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Rebirth

**Chapter 6 - Rebirth**

**Last time, on Dragon Ball Z! Goku saved the whole of West City from Cooler, although at a price. Now Goku and his family have to face both Frieza and Cooler! Goku comes up with a plan to defeat the brothers, a full power assault from a Super Saiyan 3! The rest of Goku's family buy Goku some time to gather his energy, but it is not enough. However, at the last second, Vegeta and Piccolo burst onto the scene and save Goku. Now, Goku and Vegeta prepare to face Frieza and Cooler. Goku's most epic fight yet is about to start!**

"Thanks Vegeta! I wouldn't have been able to reach this form without your help!" Goku says. "Think nothing of it Kakarot! You saved my city, I saved your life." Vegeta replies smugly. "Hehe... You've changed Vegeta. For the better, that is." Goku states. "Maybe so, but right now, we need to focus on taking down these two!" Vegeta comments. "You're right! You ready?" "Let's do it!" Vegeta answers. Goku and Vegeta take off at breakneck pace, and launch themselves at the two brothers.

Goku tackles Cooler, while Vegeta takes Frieza. The two Super Saiyans throw blow after blow, quickly overpowering the brothers. Goku strikes Cooler in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and Vegeta kicks Frieza with such force that the alien goes hurtling to earth, and the impact creates a massive crater. It seems as though Goku and Vegeta have gained the upper hand.

**. . . . . . .**

"Whoa! Did you see that? Dad just smashed that guy sooo hard! He's gonna win!" Goten cheers. "Hmm... I'm not too sure about that..." Piccolo replies. "What's the matter Piccolo? Dad and Vegeta have got the upper hand, haven't they?" Gohan asks. "I think... That Frieza and Cooler are really holding back their true powers. They've probably got a lot more power than they're letting on. I'm not sure if Goku and Vegeta can win this fight..." Piccolo states.

**. . . . . . .**

"No..." Dende says softly. Videl, who is standing nearby overhears the guardian, and is instantly curious. "Dende. What's happening down there? Are they alright?" she asks. "Well, yes. For now. Goku and Vegeta are both fighting at their full power. It looks as though they can win it. But, Piccolo thinks otherwise. He says that Frieza and Cooler have a lot more power than they're letting on. He thinks that Goku and Vegeta might lose the fight..." Dende replies. "But... If they lose the fight, then..." Videl worries. "Then... The whole earth is doomed..." Dende answers.

Just then, Chi-Chi wanders out. "Hey, Videl! We're about to have another round of cards in here. Are you in?" Chi-Chi sees the serious looks on both Dende and Videl's faces, and immediately realises that something is wrong. "What's... Going on down there?" Chi-Chi asks. "It's Goku... And Vegeta... They're in trouble..." Dende says. "Dende. Videl. Goku will be fine. He's the strongest person in the universe! He'll come up with a way to win. You'll see!" Chi-Chi states, hopefully.

**. . . . . . .**

Frieza and Cooler regain their composure, and face off against Goku and Vegeta once again. "Well, well. That's some power you monkeys have now, isn't it. Such a shame though. It's just not enough." Frieza states. "What do you mean, not enough?" Goku shouts. "Hahahahahaha! You fool! Did you really think that we were using our full power?" Cooler asks. "Crap!" Vegeta replies. "We're in for it now..."

"We were only using 25% of our full power. So, how about we show you just how strong we really are?" Frieza asks. With that, the brothers begin to power up, and their muscles bulge, becoming twice as big as they were before. "Hahaha! Witness our true power!" Cooler laughs, maniacally. Frieza and Cooler become surrounded by dark purple auras, as their power levels skyrocket. The whole earth trembles at the might of the brothers. Then, almost as soon as they had began, they were finished.

"There we go! Now we're at full power!" Cooler exclaims. "And don't think that our powers are going to drop this time!" Frieza states. "Elzarre has given us power enough to maintain our fullest strength for as long as we need!" "Oh no!" Goku exclaims. "They're way more powerful than I ever imagined!" Frieza launches himself at Goku, and punches him in the cheek with such speed amd power that Goku is launched. "Ugh! What... What just happened? I didn't even see him move an inch, and then he's suddenly there... Unbelievable!" Vegeta stands there, awestruck.

"Oh, Vegeta." Cooler whispers in Vegeta's ear. Vegeta swiftly turns around, but there is no one there. "Where'd he go?" Vegeta shouts. "Over here!" Cooler says. Vegeta looks in the direction of the voice, but, yet again, there is no one there. "Are you... Scared, Vegeta?" Cooler whispers in Vegeta's ear once again. "Darn it!" Vegeta shouts, as he pivots around yet again. "Where is he? Why can't I keep up with him?" "It's time for you to die, Vegeta!" Cooler yells, and drops from the sky at an incredible speed, kicking Vegeta hard, and sending him plummeting to earth.

Goku gets up from the rubble, and finds that he has lost his Super Saiyan 3 powers. He has reverted to his normal state. "Darn it! How are we going to beat them? I can't think of anything..." Goku mutters angrily. "If only... Hang on a second! I've got it! Oh... But, it's going to be hard to talk Vegeta into it... Hmm... But I don't see any other way..." Goku runs over to the crater that Vegeta lays in.

"Hey Vegeta! I know how we can beat them!" Goku whispers. "What do you mean? How?" Vegeta asks. "It's going to require a huge sacrifice on your part..." "I am not blowing myself up again Kakarot!" Vegeta shouts. "Don't worry. That wouldn't work anyway. No. What I'm thinking is something that requiresan even bigger sacrifice. You're going to have to sacrifice your pride!" Goku says. "No... Not Fusion..." Vegeta whimpers.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. But I think it's the only way. They're just too powerful. But, if we fused, we could beat them for sure!" Goku says. "Bah! Fine, I'll do it! But, we're going to need some time. Do you reckon that they could give us thirty seconds?" Vegeta asks, pointing at Goten, Gohan, Bardock and Piccolo. "I'm sure they could hold them off for that long!" Goku replies gleefully. Using his telepathy, Goku speaks to Goten, Gohan, Bardock and Piccolo. "Hey, guys! It's me!" Goku's voice rings out in their minds. "Dad?" Goten asks. "I need the four of you to hold off Frieza and Cooler for thirty seconds. Can you do that for me?" Goku asks. "Yeah! We'll do it!" Gohan answers. "Thanks guys! You're the best!" Goku says.

**. . . . . . .**

Back at the Lookout, Dende has overheard Goku's plan. "Fusion... Huh? That... Might just work..." "Fusion... That's what Goten and Trunks did when they fought Majin Buu, wasn't it?" Videl asks. "That's right. When two fighters of similar size and power perform a special dance, they become one super powerful being for thirty minutes. It's risky... But, if they pull it off, their combined power should be more than enough to defeat Frieza and Cooler. I just hope it works..." Dende says. "I hope so too. I wish I was down there though. Seeing Goku and Vegeta fuse. It'd be awesome." Videl states. "You're not wrong there. The two strongest fighters in the universe becoming one. There'd be nothing like it!" Dende replies.

**. . . . . . .**

"Ready guys?" Gohan asks. "Let's do it!" Bardock replies. The four of them fly straight at the two brothers, and begin to attack. "Look brother! The insects have come to get squashed!" Frieza laughs, as he dodges one of Bardock's punches. "Lucky I brought my insect repellent!" Cooler taunts, as he evades a roundhouse kick from Gohan. Piccolo and Goten fire a bunch of energy blasts at the aliens, but Frieza and Cooler come flying out of the smoke and strike, sending the two fighters flying into the dirt.

Gohan puts Frieza in a full nelson, but Frieza simply reverses it, and begins to crush Gohan. "Gohan! I'm coming!" Bardock yells, as he flies towards Frieza. However, Cooler appears in front of him, barring the way. "Uh-uh! Not today, traitor!" Then, he strikes Bardock hard, making him drop like a fly. "Aghhhhhh!" Gohan screams in anguish, as Frieza strengthens his grip. "You know, I could tear off both your arms, if I wanted to. No one could stop me. I would say that it would be a fitting bit of revenge, wouldn't you?"

"Frieza!" comes Goku's voice. Frieza and Cooler immediately turn their attention to the noise. "You put my son down! Now!" Goku and Vegeta stand ready to perform the fusion dance. "And what if I decided not to?" Frieza gloats. "You'll be eating your words in a moment, you rotten snake!" Goku says, cockily. "You ready Vegeta?" "Ready as I'll ever be..." Vegeta replies. "Three... Two... One!" Goku counts down.

"Fuuuuu!" Goku and Vegeta say in unison, as they stretch out their arms away from one another, and then take three steps towards each other, while moving their outstretched arms towards one another. "Sion!" They move their arms back to their original places, each with their pointer fingers extended, and they raise their outside leg so that the foot is in line with their other knee. "Haaaaaaaaaa!" They yell, as they point their fingers at each other, arching their bodies so they are in perfect symmetry. A bright light flashes, and everyone is blinded for a moment.

As the light fades, standing where Goku and Vegeta were previously is one man, who resembles both Goku and Vegeta. He wears a yellow and black jacket, has black wristbands, and baggy white pants. He is surrounded by a glowing golden aura, and his hair is golden too. "I am Gogeta! The one who will destroy you!" the man yells with a voice that echoes both Goku's and Vegeta's. "Now let Gohan go!"

**At last, Goku and Vegeta have fused to become the almighty Gogeta! Will Gogeta's incredible power be enough to save Gohan? And can he defeat Frieza and Cooler? Find out, in the next chapter, of Dragon Ball Z!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Clash Of The Titans

**Chapter 7 - Clash Of The Titans**

**Last time, on Dragon Ball Z! Goku and Vegeta seemed to have the upper hand in their fight against Frieza and Cooler, until the brothers revealed that they weren't even close to using their full power. After powering up, the two aliens proceeded to pummel the Saiyans. All hope seemed lost, until Goku came up with a daring plan... Fusion! Gohan, Goten, Bardock and Piccolo held Frieza and Cooler off while Goku and Vegeta prepared to fuse. Frieza managed to get Gohan in a full nelson, and began to squeeze him tightly, threatening to tear Gohan's arms off. Then, it happened! Goku and Vegeta performed the fusion dance, and became... Gogeta!**

"I'll say it one more time, Frieza! Let Gohan go! Or you'll be the first to die!" Gogeta shouts. "Grr... Fine! Have him!" Frieza grunts, as he releases his grip on Gohan. Feeling faint, Gohan drops to the ground, and lands on his hands and knees. "Are you alright Gohan?" Piccolo asks. "Y-Yeah... I'll live..." Gohan replies. "They're just... So... Strong..." "Well, hopefully Gogeta is strong enough to defeat them." Piccolo says. "I hope so." Gohan replies.

**. . . . . . .**

"Yes! They did it! Goku and Vegeta fused! Now they just need to win the fight!" Dende exclaims. "So, they really did it... Wow... I... I can feel their power from here... It's... Amazing..." Videl states, awestruck by the incredible power that she can feel. Chi-Chi walks out onto the edge of the Lookout. "See. I told you that Goku would come up with something, didn't I? There's no stopping him. Any time that he faces a wall, he just breaks right through it."

**. . . . . . .**

Gogeta stares down the brothers, and is just about to attack, when Cooler interrupts. "Hold on one moment." He says. "That dance that you just did... Was that what was responsible for your incredible increase in power?" "Maybe. But why does that matter to you?" Gogeta replies. "Well, I was just thinking that perhaps Frieza and I could try it out. What do you say, brother?" Cooler asks, as he turns to face Frieza. "Well, it is such a tacky dance, but, why not. I suppose I could give it a try." Frieza says.

Frieza and Cooler land, and then mirror the exact moves that they saw Goku and Vegeta perform earlier. "Fuuuuu!" they say together, as they stretch out their arms away from one another, and then take three steps towards each other, while moving their outstretched arms towards one another. "Sion!" They move their arms back to their original places, each with their pointer fingers extended, and they raise their outside leg so that the foot is in line with their other knee. "Haaaaaaaaaa!" They yell, as they point their fingers at each other, arching their bodies so they are in perfect symmetry. A bright light flashes, and everyone is blinded for a moment.

**. . . . . . .**

"No... It's not... Possible..." Piccolo exclaims, in shock from what he just witnessed. "Why not?" asks Bardock. "It takes ages to perfect the exact movements to perform the fusion. How could they pick it up so quickly?" "Yeah! It took Trunks and me ages to learn!" Goten says. "It's not fair! The bad guys shouldn't be able to fuse too!" "And why not?" Bardock questions. "In battle, anything is fair. Besides, the movements don't look so difficult. Anyone could mimic them!"

**. . . . . . .**

The light fades, and where Frieza and Cooler were stands one being, who is putting out so much power that the whole earth trembles. He stands just as tall as the brothers, and has a jacket on the same as Gogeta, as well as a similar pair of pants. He has six large black spikes protruding from his back, and on his head, he has an eight-pronged crown. His body is half white and half purple, and every part of him exudes supreme power. "Well..." he says, with his voice echoing both Frieza's and Cooler's. "I guess you could call me Coolza!"

"That technique wasn't difficult to perform at all. And all of this power! It's incredible! I need to use that trick more often! I feel as though I could obliterate an entire solar system with a flick of my finger!" Coolza gloats. "Darn it! This is gonna make things harder..." Gogeta says through gritted teeth. "Prepare yourself, Gogeta! I'm coming for you!" Coolza shouts, as he rockets towards Gogeta. The fused Saiyan raises his guard, and parries Coolza's punch, and then counters with a punch of his own.

Coolza blocks Gogeta's punch, and the two fused fighters begin to exchange blows, kicking and punching each other relentlessly. Neither fighter seems to be giving an inch, as they begin to take to the skies. Gogeta is the first to land a hit, when he sneaks a punch through Coolza's guard. The titan is knocked back a bit, but swiftly regains his composure. Coolza wipes the blood from his jaw, and then speaks. "You know, I thought you were stronger than that. I hardly felt that attack. I'm a little disappointed, to tell the truth!" the alien gloats.

"Well then," Gogeta says. "I guess I'm going to have to try a little harder then! Maybe I need to take this to the next level!" Having said that, Gogeta begins gathering energy, and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2! Sparks of blue lightning shoot around his body, and his aura rages even more brightly. "You're going down, Coolza!" Gogeta yells, as he launches himself at the monster before him. Coolza raises his guard, but, just as Gogeta is about to land his blow, he opens his fist, and fires off a massive energy ball at the alien. "Big Bang Attack!" he shouts. The ball hits Coolza, and explodes, causing a massive mushroom cloud of smoke to erupt...

**. . . . . . .**

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Goten exclaims, watching the fight with incredible enthusiasm. "It sure was. That came from Vegeta. His skills on the battlefield have always been unparalleled." Piccolo says. "That wouldn't have been anywhere near enough, though." says Gohan. "They're going to need a miracle win this one."

**. . . . . . .**

The smoke clears, and Coolza is still standing, although his outfit is completely in tatters. "Damn you! You're going to pay for that!" He yells out in anger. Coolza takes off, and is about to strike Gogeta, who is ready with his guard, but then disappears, and reappears behind Gogeta. Coolza hits him hard with an overhead hammer, sending the fused warrior plummetting to the earth. Gogeta gets up, and finds that he is bleeding. "Ooh. That looks like it hurts! Does the little baby need a bandage?" Coolza taunts, sparking Gogeta's anger.

"You'll pay, Coolza!" Gogeta yells furiously, as he speeds towards the titan. In his rage, Gogeta has lost the ability to think straight, and Coolza begins to take advantage of it. Gogeta goes to strike Coolza, but the alien dodges, and taunts the Saiyan some more. Gogeta unleashes a flurry of blows, none of which hit their target. Coolza sees an opening, and strikes, seriously injuring Gogeta. The enraged Saiyan continues his attack, but still cannot land an attack. "Damn it!" he yells. "Why can't I hit him?"

"Gogeta!" It is Piccolo who yells out to the fighter. "Stop for a second, and think clearly! Coolza is intentionally making you lose your cool. Calm yourself, and think straight!" "Phew..." Gogeta sighs, as he regains his composure. "That's better! Now I'm thinking straight!" "Blasted Namekian! You will die!" Coolza shouts, as he fires a Death Beam directly towards Piccolo. However, Gogeta uses his Instant Transmission, and shields Piccolo. Swiftly, Gogeta slices his hand at the beam, and knocks it away, causing it to pierce through a few trees.

"Thanks Gogeta!" Piccolo says. "Don't sweat it! I should be thanking you for that advice earlier!" Gogeta replies. "Well, time to get back to it!" With that, he soars towards Coolza. "Time..." Gohan says. "Time..." "What's up Gohan?" Goten asks. "Goten, how long does the Fusion last for?" Gohan asks his little brother. "Oh no!" Piccolo yells. "The Fusion only lasts for thirty minutes!" "That's what I was afraid of..." Gohan answers. "If Gogeta doesn't win this in the next ten minutes, his Fusion will fade, and then we'll be in trouble..."

**Gohan's revelation paints a bleak picture for our heroes. With only ten minutes left until the Fusion expires, will Gogeta be able to put an end to Coolza in time? Or will the monstrous alien finally achieve his goal of destroying Goku and Vegeta? Find out, as the battle draws to it's conclusion, in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Running Out Of Time

**Chapter 8 - Running Out Of Time**

**Last time on Dragon Ball Z! After a year of peace, everything was turned upside down by the sudden arrival of Bardock, the father of Goku. When Bardock saw Goku, he attacked him in a fury, but Vegeta soon put an end to it. When the Saiyan regained consciousness, he revealed that he had been under the control of an evil entity by the name of Elzarre. Not soon after, Frieza and Cooler descended upon the earth, and began their fight with Goku and Vegeta. After the brothers reached their full power, all seemed lost, until Goku decided that he and Vegeta would fuse.**

**The Fusion complete, Gogeta was ready to finish off the invaders. However, they too performed the fusion dance, and Coolza was born. The two titans struggled for a while, with neither coming out on top. Then, Gohan remembered that the Fusion has a time limit. With only ten minutes remaining on the clock, it's up to Gogeta to put an end to the menace of Coolza, before Coolza puts an end to him! How will this epic struggle end? Find out, as the fight draws to it's epic conclusion, now!**

Gogeta and Coolza float in the air, facing off against each other. Neither of the titans are giving an inch, as they are both at an equal power level. "Well then, Coolza, what's next?" Gogeta asks. "Oh, I think that you're going to like this one!" Coolza exclaims. "But, if you don't stop it, then the whole earth will go boom!" "Oh no..." Gogeta sighs. "Supernova Death Ball!" Coolza shouts, as he gathers his energy into the tip of his finger, and forms a gigantic orange and purple ball of energy. "Try and stop it!" The alien yells, and he throws the ball at Gogeta.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yells, as he holds his hands out in front of him, and forms a massive blue ball of energy. He aims it at the oncoming attack, and begins unleashing waves of energy. Despite Gogeta's efforts, the energy ball continues to advance. "Guess I'll have to give it everything I've got!" exclaims Gogeta, as he pours more of his energy into the attack. Slowly but surely, Gogeta's extreme outpouring of energy slows the energy ball to a halt.

Coolza begins to pour all of his energy into the blast, which sets it in motion once more. Gogeta struggles to hold the attack at bay, and then Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and Bardock join in the effort, using all of their energy to assist Gogeta. Gohan, Goten and Bardock all become Super Saiyans, and slowly, they begin to push the attack back. Coolza is forced to teleport out of the way, as the heroes use the last of their energy to send the attack into outer space, where it explodes.

Completely drained of their energy, Gohan, Goten, Bardock and Piccolo fall to the earth. Gohan mouths the words "five minutes" to Gogeta as he drops, and Gogeta acknowledges him. Suddenly, Coolza appears out of nowhere, and strikes Gogeta in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Gogeta grabs Coolza's shoulders, and headbutts him, and the two fall to the ground. Gogeta runs at Coolza, and uppercuts him to the chin, knocking him back to the ground. Then, he begins punching Coolza as hard as he can in the gut. The alien begins to cough up blood from the force of the assault.

Then, Coolza grabs Gogeta's fists, and throws him over his head. Coolza gets up and charges the Saiyan. The alien jumps, and lands on Gogeta, making him scream in anguish. "Hahaha! Not so tough now, are you?" Coolza taunts, as he treads on Gogeta even harder. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Gogeta screams in complete pain, as he also begins to splutter up some blood. "I am the strongest! I alone am supreme! There is no one in the universe who compares to me!" Coolza gloats.

"No... Dad!" Gohan says, as he gets to his feet, seeing what Coolza is doing. Mustering up the last of his energy, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan once more, and charges at Coolza. As he gets closer, Gohan jumps, and delivers an almighty flying kick to Coolza's abdomen, making the titan stumble, and trip over Gogeta, before falling face first in the dirt. Having used the absolute last bits of his energy, Gohan regresses to his normal state, and just stands there, hunched over and breathing heavily.

Coolza picks himself up from the dirt, and stares down Gohan. "You fool..." He says, breathing extremely heavily. "Now, you will share the same fate as him!" Coolza exclaims, pointing at Gogeta. "Death Beam!" Coolza yells, as he points his finger directly at Gohan. In an instant, the beam pierces Gohan's chest, leaving a hole in it. Gohan coughs up a mouthful of blood, as his pupils go white, and he falls, dead. "No... It... Can't be..." Gogeta whimpers...

**. . . . . . .**

"No..." Videl says. "No... Go... Gohan..." From the moment the beam struck, Videl sensed what had happened, that Gohan had fallen. In fact, everyone at the Lookout had felt it. "He... Can't be... No..." Chi-Chi cries, as she grabs hold of Ox King. "Gohan..." Videl begins to burst out in tears. "Why? Why'd you have to go and do it, you big jerk? Why'd you have to go and die? Why'd you have to leave me?" She cries in anger and anguish.

**. . . . . . .**

"Gohan..." Piccolo looks directly at his fallen friend, and a lone tear rolls down his cheek. "Big brother!" Goten cries. "Gohan... No..." Bardock sighs. Everyone remembers the moments that they have shared with Gohan. Ox King remembers Gohan as a small child, playing happily at Mt. Paozu. Chi-Chi remembers her little baby boy. Hercule remembers the young boy that defeated Cell and saved the world. Dende remembers the little boy that risked his life to save him. Piccolo remembers the moment that he sacrificed himself to save Gohan. Goten remembers when he and Gohan trained together for the tournament. Bardock remembers first meeting his grandson. Videl remembers the day she first met Gohan, and the moment earlier that day, when he had proposed to her. Many a tear is shed, as Gohan's spirit passes over to Other World.

**. . . . . . .**

"Hahahahaha!" Coolza laughs maniacally. "That fool should have just minded his own business and let me kill you! Maybe then he'd still be alive." "How dare you!" Gogeta screams, as he stands to his feet. "How dare you talk about him that way! You'll pay for what you've done!" Gogeta screams, his voice full of the anger and anguish of both Goku and Vegeta. Veins begin appearing all over his face, as he seethes with anger. "I'm going to kill you!" With that, Gogeta regains some of his energy. "So, you do have some fight left in you after all!" Coolza taunts. "Well then, let's see what you can do!"

Gogeta gathers all of his energy, into his fist, around which a bright red aura appears. "Dragon Fist!" He yells, as he throws himself at Coolza. Coolza raises his guard, but Gogeta continues to push, breaking Coolza's guard, and turning into a giant golden dragon, as he punches a hole in Coolza's chest, coming out the other side. "H-How... Could he?" Coolza whimpers. "I... I had him beat... There's no... no way..."

Gogeta turns around swiftly, and holds his palms out straight. "Go to hell! Big Bang Kamehameha!" He screams, as the blast of energy erupts out of his outstretched palms, and completely eclipses Coolza. "Cursed fools!" The alien screams, as he is obliterated by the blast. The smoke clears, and there is no sign of Coolza. The battle has been won. ""Hehe... I... Did it..." Gogeta says, and just as the word escapes his mouth, the Fusion splits, and Goku and Vegeta are left standing there, beaten and battered. "It's... Over..." Goku sighs in relief...

*** Author's Note -**

Sorry for the long wait on the last four chapters. I had hoped to get them up a while ago, but got distracted with other things. Anyway, here's the end of the Frieza/Cooler arc. I'm hoping to have the next five chapters up within the next week or so, where the Z-Fighters will go up against more old foes. If anybody would like to review this series, I'd greatly appreciate some constructive criticism. Anyway, hope you're all well. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 - Back To Life

**Chapter 9 - Back To Life**

**Last time, on Dragon Ball Z! Gogeta struggled greatly in his fight against Coolza, the fusion of Frieza and Cooler. Coolza was stamping the life out of Gogeta, literally, when Gohan took things into his own hands, and saved his father and Vegeta. However, his effort cost Gohan his life, as the tyrant's Death Beam pierced a hole in Gohan's chest. Gohan's passing provided Gogeta with enough rage to finish off Coolza and save the world, but what will happen now?**

High above the earth, at Kami's Lookout, Dende, Videl, Chi-Chi, Ox King, Hercule, Majin Buu and Mr. Popo have been keeping an eye on the battle with Frieza and Cooler. "They did it... They beat Coolza..." Dende says, almost lifelessly. Everyone there is still mourning the passing of Gohan. Suddenly, Goku appears, carrying Vegeta, Goten, Piccolo and Bardock, as well as Gohan's body.

"Dende, Buu. Please... These guys are pretty beat up. Could you heal them?" Goku asks."Buu do!" "Of course." Dende replies. "But... What about you? You look as weak as them." "Tend to them first. I'll survive." Goku answers. He walks over to where Videl, Chi-Chi, Ox King and Hercule stand, and they begin to tear up, as they see Gohan's lifeless body. Popo brings out a bed, and Goku lays his son's body on top of it. "He died saving Vegeta and I... It was a truly noble sacrifice..." Goku said. Everyone burst out in tears.

"It's... Not... Fair..." Videl cried. Goku reached out his arm to comfort her. "Hey... You're all forgetting one thing." He said, as he held Videl, who was the most shaken by Gohan's death. "We can wish him back with the Dragon Balls. All we have to do is find them." "That's right!" said Dende, as he walked over to Goku, and began to heal him. "If we gather the Dragon Balls, we can wish Gohan back!"

"Alright! I'm going to head over to Bulma's to grab the Dragon Radar. I'll bring her and Trunks back with me, if they want to come! I won't be long!" Goku says, after everyone is healed. Lifting his fingers to his forehead, he disappears in an instant, and reappears at Capsule Corp. "Hi!" says Goku, at which Bulma and Trunks freak out. "Goku! What are you doing? Haven't you ever heard of a door?" Bulma shouts.

"Sorry. I just came over to get the Dragon Radar." Goku says. "Why? What happened?" Bulma asks. "Gohan's dead..." Goku says, with a grim look on his face. "Oh no!" Bulma gasps. With that, she runs out of the room, and comes back as quickly as she can, with the Dragon Radar. "Here it is." she says, as she hands over the Radar. "Oh yeah, that's right." Goku responds. "Everyone is up at the Lookout. Vegeta's there too. Do you two want to come over?" "Of course!" Bulma replies. "Okay, then grab hold!" Goku says, as he lifts his fingers to his forehead once again, and uses Instant Transmission, just as Bulma and Trunks grab hold of him.

"I'm back!" Goku says, as he, Bulma and Trunks appear. Bulma walks over to stand beside Vegeta, and Trunks runs to Goten. "Well, I think I'm going to go and find the Dragon Balls..." Goku says. "I'll be back as soon as I can be." Just as Goku is about to use Instant Transmission again, Videl interrupts. "Wait... Goku... Can I... Come with you?" she asks. "Of course you can, Videl. Come on!" Goku replies. Videl walks over to Goku, and grabs hold of his arm. Goku raises his fingers, and they are gone...

**. . . . . . .**

Not five seconds after Goku and Videl have gone, Kibitokai arrives at the Lookout. "Hi everyone. Is Goku around?" he asks. "You just missed him." Dende answers. "What's wrong?" "I heard about all of this business that's going on with Elzarre, and then I found this book. It contains some things that are important for Goku to know. Where is he?" Kibitokai says. "He went to look for the Dragon Balls with Videl. If you search for his energy, you should be able to find him." Dende replies. "Alright. Then I'll go find him!" With that, Kibitokai uses his Instant Transmission...

. . . . . . .

Videl and Goku have already found four of the Dragon Balls, when Videl speaks up. "Hey, Goku?" "What's up Videl?" He replies. "I was just wondering... What exactly happened to Gohan down there? I mean... How... How did he die, exactly?" She asks. "Gohan had helped out during that fight a lot. He helped Vegeta and I fuse. He helped us stop Coolza from destroying the earth with an attack.

Then, he helped save me and Vegeta from being killed by Coolza. Coolza was crushing us, and Gohan gathered the last of his energy into a single kick, which knocked Coolza away, giving us time to get up. Although, at that point, none of us had any energy left. Coolza struck Gohan in the heart with a blast of energy, and killed him. Gohan died to save us. And, it was thanks to his sacrifice that Vegeta and I regained enough energy to finish the job. Gohan died a hero's death..."

"So, that's what happened... You see, before the fight began, he... he promised me... that he would stay safe... That he would come back to me..." Videl says, with tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey. It's alright. He'll be back. It won't be long now. We only need to find three more Dragon Balls, and then we can bring him back. I'm sure that he knew that we could revive him if he died. So, let's find these last few Dragon Balls quick, and then you can see him again!" Goku says. "Alright..." Videl replies, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Let's do it!"

**. . . . . . .**

It isn't long before they find the final Dragon Ball, and return to the Lookout. "Hey guys! We're back!" Goku says. "Goku... Did Kibitokai find you?" Dende asks solemnly. "Kibitokai... Nope! Haven't seen him." Goku replies cheerfully. "Then... What happened to him? Why can't I sense his energy anymore?" Dende wonders. "Goku. I think something happened to him. Maybe you should go see King Kai. I think he might be able to shed some more light on this. Something feels... Off..." Dende replies. "Alright. I'll go see King Kai, as soon as we bring Gohan back!" Goku says.

Everyone gathers around the Dragon Balls. Goku stands next to Videl. "You can be the one to make the wish, Videl. After all, you helped find the Balls, and it's your fiance that you're wishing back." Goku explains. "O-Okay..." Videl says nervously. "Eternal Dragon! Come forth and grant my wish!" she shouts. The Dragon Balls begin to glow, and the sky goes dark. A single giant beam of yellow light emerges from the Dragon Balls, and Shenron bursts forth. "You who have summoned me. I shall grant you any two wishes!" The Dragon roars.

At seeing the Dragon, Videl whimpers. She looks at Goku nervously, but Goku just nods his head. Gathering up her courage, Videl speaks. "Please Dragon. Bring Gohan back to life!" "It shall be done!" The Dragon roars. His eyes glow red, and then a golden light envelops Gohan for a moment, and then it fades. Gohan begins to stir, and opens his eyes to see everyone standing before him. "H-Hi everyone..." Gohan chuckles nervously.

Videl runs to the front of the crowd, and upon seeing Gohan, she bursts out in tears, and runs to embrace him. "Hey Videl. It's alright. I'm back now." He says, holding her tight. "I'm sorry that I broke my promise." "Yeah, well, don't ever do it again..." she whispers. "I couldn't live without you Gohan..." "Don't worry. I'm certainly not planning on dying again.

"What is your next wish?" Shenron roars. "That's all for now, Shenron. We'll get the next one in six months." Goku replies. "Farewell. Until the next summoning..." With that, Shenron returns into the Dragon Balls, and they are scattered. Goku walks towards Gohan, who rises to meet him. "Glad to see you're okay dad." Gohan says. "That was a foolish thing that you did back there, son. But I'm glad you did it. There's no way any of us would be standing here right now if you hadn't. Thank you." Goku replies. "We couldn't have won any other way."

"Thanks for wishing me back, dad." Gohan says. "Don't thank me. Videl is the one who found all of the Dragon Balls. All I did was use my Instant Transmission to speed up the process." "Now, I need to go see King Kai. Gohan, protect the earth for me while I'm gone, okay?" Goku asks. "Sure thing dad!" Gohan replies. With that, Goku raises his fingers to his forehead once again. "See you all later!" he says, waving, as he teleports away.

Everyone else goes and congratulates Gohan, and Mr. Popo cooks them all a huge feast to celebrate Gohan's return to life. "Hey, Videl. Can you come with me for a moment?" Gohan asks. "Yeah. What's up?" She replies. The two of them steal away to one of the lesser known areas of the Lookout. "I wanted to thank you for collecting the Dragon Balls and bringing me back." Gohan says. "It wasn't a problem. I actually had fun finding them." Videl replies. "Well, thank you." Gohan says, and then he kisses her.

**Gohan has been revived, but what has happened to Kibitokai? Can King Kai shed any light on the situation? Find out, next time, on Dragon Ball Z!**


End file.
